


A pain to the chest!

by kripnatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver and felicity smoak
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripnatic/pseuds/kripnatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver queen realizes he might have some feelings for his blonde I.T girl after a heated conversation with his bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pain to the chest!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FF. I wanted to write something about Oliver and Felicity. I dedicate this to Anna(mimozka) and befitandchase(diana) . My tumblr friends!

He couldn't take it anymore. It was enough. He was yelling at everyone around him and he didn't know why. It started all in the foundry.

 

"Did you find the guy in the skull mask?" asked diggle with a expectant face.

 

"No I didn't find him. I thought I was finding a lead but couldn't even get the guy we tracked down to confess who's behind the mass production of the serum... NOT EVEN A NAME!" screamed Oliver as he ripped off his gear and threw it on the table near the computers.

 

Diggle  watched Oliver with a weary expression. He had taken enough of Oliver's tantrums in the past but this was way different from what he'd seen before. ‘Why is he so angry?’ Diggle wondered right when Oliver started his next fit.

 

“Where the hell is felicity? She was supposed to be here yesterday," Oliver growled moving to the salmon ladder and pushing a table to the side in anger.

 

"She went to see Barry in Central City. You know that Oliver, don't you remember?" Diggle asked knowing Oliver was going to yell at him again but he didn't mind because he understood the difficulties of being a vigilante and taking care of the business in the daytime then leading a night life. It was hard for all three of them but Oliver was different. He was burdened with every death,including those he wasn’t responsible for and killed himself everyday for the reason Tommy died and that he cheated on Laurel and took the entire fall for Sara's death.

 

Oliver was handling more than a normal person could handle in a lifetime. Whether Oliver thanked Diggle enough for his patience, Diggle didn't want the sympathy because Oliver was his brother. And brothers stood beside each other.

 

Oliver was still furious, though. “Why isn't she back. She said she would be back. She knows better than to leave me when we're trying to find out who this man really is. I can't believe she did this," he shouted at the top of his lungs and his voice echoed in the silence of the foundry.

 

Diggle looked at him with a flabbergasted expression not knowing what got into Oliver. “Barry is in a coma still and felicity wanted a few extra days to take care of him. She'll be back," Diggle said with such tiredness in his voice.

 

“If Barry is in a coma, why the hell is she sitting there for a guy who isn't waking up?" roared Oliver before realizing the extent of his words. He  looked at Diggle to try and explain himself,but the older man didn’t want an explanation.

 

“You know what, Oliver? I understand that your search for this masked man is becoming tough with your company and Isabel pressuring you at work, but you need to calm down, think it out and stop yelling at Barry because i remember him saving your life," Diggle reminded him as sternly as he could. "Felicity has done a lot for you by helping you find most of the criminals we target. She wanted a break to look after her good friend and all you do is yell at her knowing the reason. She'll be back in no time and if you really care about her, then call her up yourself and ask her where she is. It’s high time you tell her your feelings because it seems to me you're jealous of Barry," he added looking at Oliver like he wanted him to take it and think about it.

 

Oliver stopped pacing. It had hit him like a whirlwind. He knew something was bothering him but he never expected it to be FELICITY. He liked her a lot but as a friend. He always believed he loved Laurel,never once did he think he could fall for his blonde I.T girl. It was a completely different feeling. It was stirring inside him like fast wind. Sweeping him top to bottom. It was crazy,a desire ,a longing to see Felicity.he tried to brush it off but every time Barry kept looking at her,talking,touching and smiling at her,he felt an ache in his heart which was tough to overcome.

 

Diggle was right. He’d been right all along about being jealous. He never knew he could feel like this. She wanted him to be a hero when no one else thought he could be that kind of person. It was living proof that Felicity WAS the one for him. It just took him a long time to comprehend it.

 

Diggle knew he succeeded in making Oliver come to terms that he liked Felicity in another way as he kept looking at Oliver with a small smile creeping up on his face.He struck gold with Oliver. He just savoured the moment seeing Oliver,billionaire,son,brother and scorned vigilante stand there realizing his feelings for his blonde I.T girl.  

 

“Oliver,Let’s call it a night.” Diggle said with a comical expression,still smirking at him. “Yeah sure. I’m going to stay here and give Felicity a call…. “To see how she is [pause].” Oliver said pulling out a chair to sit.

 

“Good night Oliver.” Diggle said as he headed to the stairs and walked out of the old foundry.

 

Oliver turned around right after Diggle left,took a huge breath and got his phone out to dial Felicity’s number with a big smile on his face. That was the moment he knew he was in love with Felicity.

 

“Better late than never”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Diana for helping me out and taking the time to edit and make some changes to my FF! Thanks! hope you guys like this FF.


End file.
